The Missing Piece: A Tom and Bill story
by calhale
Summary: Thomas has no clue who he is or what he is after waking up one morning in the Rocky Mountains. But he does know that he has to find teh missing piece of his heart. And to do that he must find his sire, the vampire Cira. Twincest TomxBill Rated M enjoy!


Author's Note: So I have fallen into the trap that is Real Person Slash. But not really because I'm only using real people as bases for the characters in this story; which is of my own creation. Also just a warning; this story contains INCEST and to top it all off it's TWINCEST!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA….HA! SO yeah… if you don't like, please don't read and now onto my lovely disclaimer: I do NOT own the Kaulitz Brothers and or Tokio Hotel and this is strictly for entertainment purposes only and I am NOT making any money off of this. Oh tear! And now that that's over we can move onto the wonderfully vampiric world of whatever I ended up titling this piece of hot mess. This is set in the world that I have created for my original works, which is set in the Dark World, a society of Vampire covens. This story dealing mostly with the Lunar and Solar Houses. Enjoy.

P.S. _Italics represent the story of the coven/ dreams. You'll understand later. _

_

* * *

_

_Long ago, before the great nations of the world could be placed onto a map, there was a great nation in the place that is now called Europe. It's power and sway over the people of the world was great and many other nations feared and were subservient to the mighty nation called Traherne. _

_The war lords and chieftains of Traherne were fearsome and strong, and controlled their kingdom with an iron fist. But even they did not hold the true power over the people. No, the true weight of the nation fell upon the shoulders of two sisters. Two goddesses in their own right. And it was these two sisters who put the series of event in this story into motion. _

A young man trudged though the snow along the side of Highway 50, thumbing for a ride, as he made his way down the eastern slope of the Rocky Mountains. He had woken up this morning in the small town of Gunnison, Colorado with no memory of how he had gotten there or even who he was. He had been walking for an hour after his ride had taken his all the way to Monarch Ski and Snow Boarding Resort. He had told the cute brunette girl that his name was William. He didn't know why, he was pretty sure it wasn't even his real name, but for some reason he remembered that name being somehow important and he liked the way it slide off his tongue; slow and sweet, with a hint of lust.

He groaned as his thick dread locks grew heavier as he walked under the bright mountain sun. The sun seemed so much closer to earth here and even though it was still cold due the gigantic piles of snow that bordered the highway, the blond man was sure he was going to melt somehow. But then again, for some reason the youth could not explain, the moment the sun was hidden briefly by a passing set of clouds he immediately felt part of his strength leave him and his whole body would begin to ache. It had stopped him in his tracks and he had buckled over in pain. But as soon as the sun returned the pain began to fade and he once again was able to keep moving.

Eventually he found a small motel on the mountain slope, the Riversuites Luxery Cabins, and he went into the main building if only to clean himself up. He quickly found a bathroom and gave himself a once over in the full length mirror. His extra large shirt was splattered with mud and the bottom of his extra large jeans were wet and dirty from the snow and slush he'd been walking through. He didn't even want to think about how he would never be able to get his sneakers clean ever again. But his flat billed hat seemed to be clean enough and for some reason that brought a smile to his face.

As he examined himself, he took the time to actually check his oversized pockets in his jeans, something he hadn't thought to do before. With a stroke of luck he pulled a rather expensive leather wallet out of his back pocket. Flipping it open, he found a wide assortment of large bills, several platinum debit cards, as wall as a series of ID's. They were probably all fakes from what he could tell and none of the random assortment of names were probably anywhere close to his real name. But he decided to go with the one that said his name was Georg Listing. "weird name but he seems normal enough." Georg said to himself.

Heading back into the lobby of the main office, Georg went to the front desk and booked himself a cabin for the week, dropping two grand in cash onto the desk and telling the office manager he would be needing a car and a computer as soon as possible. The pretty blonde just nodded and handed him the keys to the Mount Monarch cabin as well as a laptop that the guests could check out. "Have a nice stay Mr. Listing." Georg smiled at her and winked as he left and walked toward his cabin.

The cabin was nice; spacious, with lots of windows to let in the sun. The more Georg thought about it, the more he was starting to like the sun. And as soon as it started to set he found out why. As the sky began to grow purple and pink with dusk Georg could feel himself growing weaker and an emptiness began to grow in his chest. Georg collapsed onto his king sized bed, grasping at his heart as the hole seemed to grow and a sense that a piece of his soul was missing began to settle upon him. He suddenly felt completely alone and the only way to fix it was by finding his other half. It was a heart wrenching pain and bloody tears began to fall down his cheeks as he sobbed for this missing piece.

George brought a hand to his face and looked at the blood that smeared his finger tips. "What the hell am I?" George sobbed in torment, flashes of blood and death shooting though his brain. And then there was a brief flash of something else, a sweet and loving memory of something that once had been and a whispered, "I'll always love you." before George fell into a dark suffocating sleep from exhaustion.

_It began on the night of the Winter solstice. It was the longest night of the year and on this particular night a swollen full moon hung big and over bearing in the cold night sky. A women, a powerful psychic, was screaming within the High Chieftains lodge. At the stroke of midnight her screams were accompanied by the tiny mewlings of a new born baby, a girl, who was as pale as the winter moon that watched over her birth. Her skin was like porcelain, her few wisps of hair were as white as snow, and when the babe was able to open here eyes, they were as pale and as colorless as milk. Her mother named her Luna for Luna was truly a daughter of the moon. _

_It was a full eighteen months later when the screams of childbirth once again crashed about the great halls of the head house. However, this time it was another women's voice, she also being a seer. It was at noon on the Summer solstice that another set of baby lungs filled with air and let out a cry. But this little girl was nothing like her half sister had been. This baby was sun kissed, with skin that seemed to shimmer with tiny rays of sunlight, her hair a burnt auburn and her eyes the color of gold and sunshine. She was the daughter of the sun. Her mother named her Cira. _

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: I know it's short for the first chapter but it'll get longer quickly. I'm out of school now so I'll have a lot more time to write. This piece is in honor of my one year anniversary of writing fan fiction, which was on April 20th, I know I'm late, but I wanted to bring my two writing styles together into one. Hope you liked it, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
